


Angel Diners

by Ren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the angels are around, even stopping for food becomes a challenge for Dean and Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Diners

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Notte Bianca 4 @ maridichallenge. Originally three separate drabbles, but there's enough of a common theme for me to throw them together and pretend I meant to write them as part of the same story all along.

_Black coffee_

The waitress fills three mugs with scalding hot black coffee. Dean takes a sip and then makes a face, while Sam doesn't even taste it and just grabs a handful of sugar bags, hoping the sugar will manage to mask the taste of burnt acid that is the hallmark of truly bad diner coffee. It never works, but Sam is an optimist.

Castiel looks at his mug with a puzzled expression, then he tries to drink it and almost chokes on it. He coughs and splutters and almost spits it out, and Dean has to lean over the table to pound on his back.

"Jesus, Cas, it's just coffee," Dean says, while Cas pouts.

"I burnt my tongue," he says.

\---

 _Candy_

Sam stares at Gabriel and thinks it's not fair. They only stopped to get some food, they weren't doing anything angel-related at all, it's not fair that Gabriel should show up wearing a grease-stained apron and his trademark smirk.

Gabriel repeats his question and Sam sighs.

"Which of the two options will cause the least amount of damage?" Sam asks after a while.

"Come on," Gabriel says, "that's not how it works. You need to do it properly. Trick or treat?"

Sam is way too familiar with the angel's tricks, and Dean is glaring at him over the menu. If they end up in another of those batshit crazy worlds of Japanese game shows and ads for herpes cream, Dean is going to kill someone. Sam crosses his fingers and says, "Treat."

Gabriel's smirk widens, and in the blink of an eye Sam finds himself up to his neck in a giant mound of chocolates and candies that are now filling the diner's booth.

"Very good choice," Gabriel says, tossing a strawberry-flavored lollipop against Sam's nose.

\---

 _Cherry pie_

Castiel is staring at him. Dean makes a habit not to share his pie with anyone, ever, but Castiel's stare has the power to make everyone feel guilty. It's probably because of his puppy eyes, not that Dean would ever admit it.

Still, Dean puts down the fork, his cherry pie still untouched, and heaves a huge sigh. "Want some?" he asks.

"Can I?" Cas asks, tilting his head, as if Dean's offer surprises him. Probably he wasn't staring at Dean because he wanted some pie, like a normal human being would do, but just because Cas is staring at Dean all the time. Dean decided a long time ago that he isn't going to wonder why Cas keeps staring at him, he's not sure that he wants to know the answer.

Dean shakes his head. "You're hopeless," he says, and since Castiel isn't making any move towards the pie, Dean takes a forkful of delicious cherry treat and waves it in the angel's general direction. "Open your mouth," he says, as if he was dealing with a child, and Castiel complies.

After a moment it dawns on Dean that he's just spoon-fed Castiel, they're in public and he's spoon-feeding cherry pie to an angel, there's something very worrisome in this whole situation. Later, Dean is going to blame Castiel for this, it's because Castiel always acts like a fricking child, of course Dean ends up treating him like a baby.

Castiel closes his eyes and moans in a way that's definitely more pornographic than childish. "It's good," he says. "Dean, this pie is delicious!"

"Really?" Dean says, still frowning because, damn it, that's his pie and he hasn't managed to eat a bite yet. When he finally manages to taste it, it's delicious. "Yes, it's really good," he says, punctuating the words with a swish of his fork.

The angel nods and keeps staring at Dean, and this time Dean is almost sure that it's because he wants another piece of pie.

Dean looks alternatively at the pie and then at Cas. Cas has a smudge of red juice at the corner of his mouth, he made a mess of himself while eating.

"For God's sake, Cas, didn't anyone teach you to wipe your mouth?" Dean asks, leaning over the table with a paper napkin. Cas is pouting, maybe because Dean is taking the Lord's name in vain, or maybe because he really looks like a child right now, but he lets Dean clean him up.

"Do you want to split the pie?" Dean offers, overcome with sudden generosity. Castiel nods at once.

"Guys, please, at least ask the waitress for a second fork!" Sam exclaims. "You're being more embarrassing than newlyweds." Then he goes to sit at another table and pretends that he doesn't know them.


End file.
